In Sickness and In Health
by pottermum
Summary: Ginny's home sick and Harry wants to be the one home looking after his wife.


Harry frowned as the owl zoomed into his office through the floo. He recognised it as a Holyhead Harpy owl, and dread filled his stomach. He usually only got these when Ginny had been injured and was on her way to St Mungo's. He gave the owl a treat and watched it leave; it was obvious that a reply was not needed. He opened it and read quickly. It was from the Harpies medical staff.

His wife Ginny had been sent home from training as she had been feeling light headed and nearly passed out. She'd said she felt nauseous too. Harry knew the latest bout of flu was making its way around the family at the present, and Ginny was always amongst the kids, so he wasn't really surprised. He got up to go and speak to his boss to see if he could leave work and go home to his wife.

His wife. He loved saying that-his wife. Their relationshiop hadn't been an easy one, with a lot of separations, both for her career and his work, but now she was firmly established in the starting side, the restrictions for the newbie Harpies relaxed and she wasn't required to stay in Wales for most of the season. Now she could come home to him at night and floo through to the Harpies headquarters every day.

Harry loved coming home to her every night. Home was better when Ginny was there. They'd found a nice rambling old house and bit by bit they were making it their own. Harry loved furniture shopping and picking out paint samples to try with her. They were making their house a home.

Unfortunately, Robards told him, unless Ginny was practically dying, he was needed at the office. The flu was going around there too. He told Harry to fire call-home to see how bad Ginny was, and if she was really bad, then he could go.

Despite hoping she wasn't too bad, Harry welcomed the idea of looking after his Ginny. She looked after him so well, always making his favourite foods, making sure that, when she was away, he had food available and clean clothes. She left little love notes around, letting him know she would miss him and was thinking of him. Now he could return the sentiment.

He leaned over the fireplace. "Hey gorgeous, you there? How are you feeling?"

Gwenog's face filled the fire. "Well, hello handsome. I'm fine thanks, and you?" she chuckled.

"Gwen, what are you doing there? Is Gin all right?" asked Harry, ignoring the flirting. He knew Gwenog had no interest in him or any wizards.

"She's fine, just fell asleep. I just wanted to make sure my top Chaser got home okay, and gave her some Pepper-Up potion. She should be fine. She'll probably sleep the day away. I was just about to leave actually. Are you coming home?" asked Gwen.

Harry hesitated. He wanted to be there for Ginny but if she was going to be asleep all day, he really should stay at work. "Nah, we've got a lot of people away sick here, too. Can you leave a note for Ginny for me, just asking her to call me if she needs me and I'll come straight home."

"No problems," said Gwen.

"Oh, and leave a glass of water next to her bed," said Harry.

"Anything else, Potter? I do have a team to get back to," said Gwen, amused. She went to stand up

No, it's fine, I'm sorry. Oh..." Harry hesitated.

Gwenog sighed and knelt back down. "What is it, Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Could you just...write on the note - I love you." He blushed as she snorted.

"Sure, Potter. Would you like me to give her a kiss for you too?" She smirked at his discomfort.

"Ah no, just the note will be fine, thanks Gwen," he said.

"Pity," shrugged Gwen. "See ya." She closed the connection.

Harry was called away to a couple of minor infractions in Diagon Alley, including one near WWW. He stopped to see how Angelina and Roxi were, as they had the flu a couple of days earlier. He mentioned to George how Ginny had been sent home sick today. He then had to go back to the office and write out his reports, a task he hated.

By the time he was done, it was nearly time for him to go. He saw the next shift had arrived so briefed them on the latest news of a couple of cases they were following. Once that was done, he flooed home, anxious to get home and see how Ginny was.

He wasn't expecting to see Ron sitting in the chair in their bedroom reading Quidditch Monthly.

"Hey mate, you're home," greeted Ron.

"Yeah, how are you? What are you doing here? Where's Ginny?" asked Harry.

Ron indicated the ensuite bathroom with a nod of his head. "She just threw up then said she was going to have a shower," he grimaced.

He couldn't hear anything from the bathroom. "Silencing charm?" asked Harry curiously.

Ron nodded. "Hearing her throw up, well, it nearly made me throw up."

"Can you undo it please?" asked Harry, shrugging off his Auror cloaks. "How long have you been here?"

Ron waved his wand and Harry could now hear the sound of the shower running. "About an hour or so. Hermione's working late, so I thought I'd pop round, bring her this to read," he indicated the magazine he was reading, "You know, to cheer her up."

"That's nice of you, thanks. I'm just going to go in and see how she is," said Harry.

"As long as I don't have to cast another Silencing charm on the door, mate," smirked Ron.

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Harry, dryly. He opened the door and stepped in. "Gin, love, I'm home."

"Hey," said Ginny weakly, poking her head out the shower. Harry thought she looked simultaneously pale, making her freckles stand out on her body, and she looked flushed from the hot water.

"Are you okay?" he asked her tenderly, going closer.

"It's just the flu. Probably got it from Angie and Roxi, or Teddy last week," sighed Ginny, turning off the shower. Gingerly she stepped out. Harry grabbed a towel and held it out for her. She stepped into it, and he wrapped it around her slim body.

"Mmm," she said, relishing his closeness. "How was your day?"

"Good. Quiet, thank Merlin. We're a few Aurors down at work, otherwise I would have come home earlier," said Harry, drying her carefully.

"It's fine, I think I slept most of the day away. I did enjoy your note though," giggled Ginny.

"My note? Oh, yeah, well, I do, you know," said Harry, remembering what he'd asked Gwenog to add to the note. "So, are you hungry? I was thinking I could order take out if you're up to it? Pizza, Indian?"

Ginny put her hand to her mouth and bent over the loo. Just as Ron ripped open the door, holding up a note and waving it, saying, "What the hell is this?" Ginny retched into the toilet.

Ron turned green and slammed the door shut. Harry leant over to gather Ginny's hair and hold it back for her as she emptied her stomach.

By the time Ginny had brushed her teeth and Harry helped her into a fresh nightgown, they returned to their bedroom to find Ron was gone.

"Oh Quidditch Monthly, good," sighed Ginny, picking it up to read once she got back into bed.

"Perhaps some dry toast?" suggested Harry, tucking her in and fussing over her.

Ginny waited to see if her stomach found that acceptable. She nodded wanly. "Sounds perfect."

He returned with her toast and he ate his tea next to her. He gave her another dose of Pepper-Up potion, and held her as she fell asleep. Only then did he shower and get ready for bed himself. Ginny snuggled up to him as soon as he got into their bed. He held her close, and soon followed her into sleep.

He was awoken earlier than usual by a Ministry owl, saying he was needed at work. A case they had been following had a development, and Harry was needed immediately. Harry jumped out of bed to dress.

Ginny woke, and watched Harry as he dressed. "Sorry love, development in the Viscount case I've been working on. I've got to get in ASAP. Hopefully that means I can knock off early too. How are you feeling this morning?"

Ginny got up to go to the loo. "I'm feeling-woah," she said, sitting suddenly back on the bed.

Harry rushed to her side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I just felt a little light headed for a second. It's nothing, it's like what happened at practice yesterday. Can you just help me to the bathroom. I really need to use the loo," she said.

Harry helped her to stand and guided her through the door. "At least I'm off the next couple of days after today," he said.

"Not if this development pans out. You'll be busy interrogating and writing reports for the next few days," said Ginny.

Harry sighed, knowing she was right. "Will you be all right if I leave you?"

"I'll be fine, love. Probably be here all day again," said Ginny, patting the bed.

"Will you think of me?" asked Harry huskily, leaning down to kiss her. She put her arms up and around his neck.

"Every moment," she said, kissing him gently. "And I'll be thinking about that note, too." She giggled.

"I know I don't say it enough, but I do, you know that," said Harry.

"I don't think I'm up for anything like that just yet, Harry," giggled Ginny again.

"Huh? What do you mean. Shit, I better go. Call me if you need anything love," said Harry, with a quick glance at his watch.

He flooed to the Ministry, and had a quick briefing before he and his team were on the hunt for a suspect. Unfortunately, the tip off they'd received proved to be false, and they all returned to the DMLE quite disgruntled. Again, Harry spent most of his shift writing up a report.

The only good thing was that it meant he would be able to have the next two days off with Ginny. He thought about his beautiful wife and decided to fire-call her.

"Bonjour, Oncle 'arree," grinned his niece Victoire, as he called out to Ginny.

"Hi Sweetie, what are you doing at my place?" he asked her.

"Oncle George told Papa that Tante Gin was sick, so me and Maman came over to see if she was okay. Tante Audrey just left too," said Victoire.

" 'ello, 'arry," said Fleur, kneeling down next to her eldest daughter.

"Hi Fleur. Is evrything all right? Vic said Audrey was there earlier," said Harry. Percy's wife was a healer at St Mungo's.

"We popped in to see Tante Ginny, but she was being sick, so Maman owled Tante Audrey," said Victoire, skipping from French to English naturally.

"She's been ill again?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I helped Tante Audrey. I held Tante Ginny's hand, and I drew her a picture and everyfing, Oncle 'arree," said Victoire proudly. She held up a picture of a red headed blob and a black headed blob. Hary guessed correctly that it was him and Ginny.

"Good girl, sweetie. Thank you for looking after her for me," praised Harry. Victoire beamed.

" 'arry, Audrey did some tests and gave Ginny ze potion. Ginny is asleep now. Would you like us to stay wizz 'er?" asked Fleur.

Harry rubbed the back of his big family was a blessing, but Ginny was his wife, his responsibility. He wanted to be the one home looking after her.

"If you don't mind staying for another hour or so, I'll finish up here, then come home. Thanks Fleur, I appreciate it," said Harry. "You too, Nurse Victoire." Victoire grinned at him.

"Eet is no bozzer. We have had ze flu, haven't we, mon fille," smiled Fleur to her daughter, who nodded.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," said Harry.

"Au Revoir," waved Victoire. He waved back and the fire died down. Harry sat down at his desk and quickly finished his reports. He took them to Gawaiin and explained about Ginny. Gawaiin went over his report, questioning a couple of facts then told Harry to go. Harry quickly returned to his office, grabbing his cloak and case. He hurriedly left.

He stopped off at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur were visiting Charlie in Romania, which is why Molly hadn't come over as soon as she'd heard Ginny was sick. He rustled through her refrigerator, emerging triumphant. He then went outside for several minutes. He flooed home from the Burrow's kitchen.

"Hey love," said Ginny, as he entered their bedroom. She held out her hand to him. "You just missed Hermione. How did things go with your case?"

"How are you now? Fleur said you'd been sick again," said Harry, ignoring her concerns for his work. He took her hand as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Oh that," said Ginny, waving her hand as if were nothing. "It's fine. She called Audrey, she came over and did some tests and gave me a better potion. I feel much better," said Ginny.

"You do look better," said Harry. He picked up a brochure. "What's this?"

"Oh, Hermione left it here. Remember that trip we talked about, the four of us. Hermione got some brochures and brought it over for us to look over. Along with six pages of suggestions of things we can do," chuckled Ginny with affection.

"In other words, Hermione has our trip planned down to the last second," guessed Harry.

"Yep. She did leave a couple of open slots for 'couple time', said Ginny, using her fingers for quotation marks. They both chuckled, used to Hermione's ways.

"I'm almost too scared to ask, but are you hungry?" asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged.

"I went to the Burrow and got some of your Mum's chicken soup," said Harry.

Ginny's eyes watered. "Oh Harry, that's just what I feel like. Thank you love," she said.

"Hey, it's okay. I just started to think about what you do for me when I'm sick. Your Mum's chicken soup is the best for that," said Harry, taking her in his arms.

"Stay with me for a bit. I feel like cuddling," said Ginny, always happiest in Harry's arms. He kicked off his shoes and lay next to her on the bed.

"I'm going to look after you myself for the next couple of days, Gin," said Harry, kissing her forehead.

"Sounds perfect," sighed Ginny.

"Oh, I nearly fogot. Accio flowers," said Harry. His case opened and a bunch of flowers came out.

"For you, my love," said Harry, handing them over.

"Oh Harry, wildflowers from the Burrow. My favourite," sighed Ginny.

"Yeah, well, you're MY favourite thing from the Burrow," teased Harry, kissing her lightly on the lips. Ginny swung her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

An owl tapping on their window drew them apart. Harry took the note from it and handed it to Ginny. "Here love, it's for you." He turned back to give the owl some treats.

He heard a gasp and turned around to see Ginny jump out of bed and run into the bathroom. "Gin, are you all right? Are you being sick again?"

"I'm fine. Just need the loo, is all," said Ginny shakily. She leaned against the door, glad of the coolness of the tiles, and re-read the note from Audrey. Perspiration broke out over her forehead as to calm herself down.

"Love, I'm really worried. Can I come in?" asked Harry.

"No! Er, I'm fine, I'll be out in sec," said Ginny, sitting down on the lid of the loo. She re-read the note again, and tears welled up.

"I'll just go downstairs and get that soup. Be back soon, love," said Harry. When there was no answer, he frowned but left to go get a start on an early dinner.

He came back with soup and crumpets for Ginny, and re-heated some stew for himself. Ginny sniffed and eagerly took the bowl from him. He gathered her appetite was coming back, and thought that was a good thing.

They ate companionably as they caught up with each others news. Once they finished, Harry banished the dirty items downstairs, and he and Ginny cuddled while they looked through the brochure Hermione had brought over. Harry sensed that Ginny may have changed her mind about going, as she seemed reluctant when Harry suggested a time that he could get off from work that would coincide with Ginny's time off from the Harpies.

"How about a bath, love?" asked Harry.

"Together?" asked Ginny. It was one of their favourite things to do. They'd had a big claw foot bath installed in their bathroom, and had spent many precious moments in there. They'd lay there together, talking about their plans for the future as they caressed each other.

Harry filled the big tub and lit several candles. He helped Ginny out of bed, and helped her undress.

He hopped in the tub first, holding out his hand as she stepped in. Together they sank into the warm water.

Ginny sighed in relief. She leaned back against Harry, resting between his legs, her head on his shoulder. He picked up a loofah, added her favourite body wash and started to gently wash her.

"That feels so nice," she said. She ran her hands over his legs, her nails lightly grazing his thighs.

"I love looking after you, Gin. I don't do it enough," said Harry.

"Of course you do. Who cooks the best breakfasts for Teddy and me on the weekend? Who supports me and my crazy Quidditch schedule? You, Harry," said Ginny.

Harry tilted her head back and kissed her gently. He ran the loofah over her stomach and up to her breasts. He didn't notice her wince.

"So, what room are we decorating next? I was thinking of the little one downstairs. I could make it into an office of sorts," said Harry, nibbling at her neck.

Ginny shifted slightly in the bath. "Actually, I was thinking of the room next to Teddy's."

Harry was puzzled. "What did you have in mind for that room? A guest room?" He was sure they'd decided to use the rooms upstairs for bedrooms.

"Not exactly. The guest I have in mind won't be leaving here any time soon," said Ginny.

Harry was confused. "Is it Charlie? Is he moving back to England? I don't mind how long he stays with us, he's family."

Ginny chuckled. "No, it's not Charlie."

Harry thought about it. "Luna? She doesn't have a home since Xeno passed on and she sold their home. Has she decided to take a break from her travels. Is that it, Gin?"

"No, it's not Luna," said Ginny. She picked up Harry's free hand and linked her fingers with his.

"Well, I give up. Who will be using the room, Gin?" chuckled Harry.

"Our son or daughter," said Ginny softly. She took his hand she was holding and placed it on her stomach.

"Wh-what?" asked Harry dumbfounded.

"I don't have the flu, Harry. I'm pregnant. Audrey just sent the letter confirming it from the tests she did earlier," said Ginny.

"But-but how?" asked Harry. "We weren't trying, in case the Harpies made the finals, right?"

Ginny nodded, tears in her eyes. "I-I don't know how it happened. I've been on the potion. Are you happy about it, Harry?"

The nervous way she asked made Harry look at her. "Baby, I-I, Merlin, I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby!" He kissed her tenderly.

"Audrey wants me to go to St Mungo's tomorrow for a full check up. Will you come with me?" Ginny asked.

"Try and stop me," said Harry, his mind spinning. He was going to be Dad! "Audrey won't tell anyone, will she? I'd like to keep it to ourselves for now."

"No, patient confidentiality. Lucky Mum isn't home, she'd guess in a second," chuckled Ginny.

Harry laughed. Molly Weasley was the first to sniff out any sign of a pregnancy with her daughters-in-law, and he knew she'd been dropping hints to Ginny for most of the year.

"What did you have in mind for the baby's room?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. Quidditch theme? Owls? Why don't we go to the paint store and get some ideas tomorrow after our appointment?" asked Ginny.

"Are you and the baby okay, Gin? All that throwing up, is that normal?" asked Harry, caressing her abdomen.

"It's just morning sickness, Harry, only I'm getting it all times of the day," reassured Ginny. "We can ask the healers tomorrow. Are you ready to get out of the bath?" The water had cooled considerably.

Harry stood up and helped Ginny out. He wrapped her in a towel, then picked her up and carried her to the bed. He lay her gently on it ands unwrapped the towel. He lay next to her, his hands gently touching her belly. He leaned over and kissed it, as Ginny ran her fingers through his hair.

"Our baby," sighed Harry in amazement, "growing in there. It's a miracle. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

"They'll be a Potter," said Ginny tenderly. "If it's a boy, he'll carry on the Potter name."

"My son," breathed Harry. He imagined a little boy skimming stones at the pond and climbing trees at the Burrow.

"Or it could be a girl, who, I'm sure, will be Daddy's little girl," teased Ginny.

"A girl," sighed Harry. "Beautiful, like her mother."

"Harry," said Ginny, with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much."

They made love tenderly, then whispered silly baby name combinations until Ginny started yawning. Harry held her as she fell asleep. He lay there for ages after, thinking about their baby until he too fell asleep.

They managed to keep the news to themselves for three weeks. Three weeks of having a wonderful secret. Harry hadn't thought he could love Ginny any more, but these last three weeks drew them closer than even he thought possible. He felt the intimacy between them had increased as they delighted in the little bubble they created for themselves. They both knew it couldn't last.

They were at the Burrow for twenty minutes before Molly cornered Ginny in the kitchen. As agreed earlier, at Molly's query as to how she was feeling, Ginny dragged her mother into the lounge, grabbed Harry and he made the announcement that Molly had been waiting for.

"Gin and me, we're going to have a baby," he said proudly.

The women shrieked and jumped up, hugging both of them. The men slapped Harry on the back, congratulating him on his prowess and making jokes about his 'swimmers'.

Molly cried tears of joy. "Oh Arthur, our baby is having a baby."

George pulled Harry aside. "So, looks like you won't be doing some of those things from your note for a while. Merlin Harry, I had no idea you were into that. Corrupting my little sister, are you?" He nudged Harry and winked.

"Sorry, what?" asked Harry. He looked at Ron, who flushed.

"That note you left for Ginny. Remember, when we thought she was sick with the flu? You left a note for her," said Ron.

"Oh yeah. What about it?" asked Harry.

"What about it? Merlin Harry, I hadn't even heard of some of those things. I had to ask George, especially the last one," said Ron, turning red as George laughed.

"What are you on about? It said for Ginny to call me if she needed me, and that I loved her," said Harry, trying to remember but sure he got it right.

George nodded. "Yes, and then you listed all the ways you intended to show Ginny how much you loved her. Quite explictly, might I say," he chuckled.

Harry stared at him in shock. Then he burst out laughing. "I didn't write that, Gwenog did. She brought Ginny home and was there when I firecalled. You know she likes to take the piss out of me, saying she's going to steal Ginny from me. She wrote that for Gin, I'm sure."

George joined him in laughter, while Ron looked relieved. "Well, that would explain the last one on the list," said Ron. "I was wondering how that one would work with a bloke."

"How do you reckon Gwen's going to take it, losing her best Chaser?" asked George.

"Shit, she's going to kill me," said Harry, paling at the thought of facing the wrath of Gwenog Jones.

"Hey, there's a witch in Diagon Alley, works in a shop close to WWW. I'm pretty sure she, uh, likes other witches. If Gwenog gets mad at you, offer to introduce her to this witch," suggested Ron.

"Does she have red hair? I'm pretty sure Gwen is partial to red heads," giggled Ginny, overhearing their conversation.

"Always did say your coach had good taste," chuckled George. "I wonder if your sprog will inherit the Potter messy black hair or be a gorgeous red head like the rest of us Weasleys."

"Black," said Ginny immediately.

"Red," said Harry at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed. Did it matter? Red hair, black hair, boy , girl? This baby was so wanted, so welcomed.

Already so loved.


End file.
